


I Don’t Like Charlotte

by NoReasonJustBored



Category: Henry Danger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoReasonJustBored/pseuds/NoReasonJustBored





	I Don’t Like Charlotte

“I’ll kiss you later” Charlotte said. 

“Hmm?” I asked. 

“I-I mean I’ll catch you later” Charlotte quickly corrected as she hastily entered the elevator. 

“Wait Char you’re forgetting your— backpack.”

The end of my statement fell on deaf ears because the elevator door had slid shut. 

_Ooookkk. What is going on with Charlotte? Why does she keep leaving rooms as soon as I show up? Why is she jumpier than usual? What is up with that kiss you later thing? Did I hear that right?_ I pondered while I made my way to the couch in the middle of the Mancave. 

I was so deep in thought that I didn’t even hear Jasper come down the tubes. “Hey Henry, what goes on?”

“Nothing much dude just a little confused about something.” 

“Confused about what?” Jasper inquired while walking over and sitting next to me on the couch. 

“Charlotte.” I stated. 

“Ooooohhh. Finally realized that you have feelings for her huh?” Jasper responded while putting his hand on my shoulder. 

“What?!?” I exclaimed. 

Jasper looked at me perplexed, “Dude, you’ve had a crush on Charlotte since we were like 13.”

“No I haven’t.”

“Yes you have.”

“No I haven’t.”

“Yes you have.”

“No I haven’t!” I yelled while jumping up from the couch. 

Standing up as well Jasper says, “YES you ha—“

“Okay let me stop this because we will be here all day.” Jasper cut himself off. He took a deep breath to calm down. 

“Hen, it’s been completely obvious to everyone that you have had a crush on Charlotte for years.”

“But I-“ I tried to interrupt. 

“Let me finish.”

“Ok.”

“Thank you. As I was saying, practically all of Swellview knows that you like Charlotte because of how you act when she’s around.” Jasper said. 

Looking at my puzzled face he continues. “Every time Charlotte walks into a room you say ‘Hey Char’ with a goofy smile on your face, even if you just saw her a few minutes ago.” 

“I have manners Jasper, it’s rude not to acknowledge someone when they arrive” I say while sitting back down. 

“Uh huh. And how come you don’t greet me whenever I show up? Or Ray? Or Schowz?” he questions while reclaiming his seat as well. 

“U-ummmm...” I stutter not having an answer because I didn’t even realize that I do that. 

“Or how about the fact that you always walk Charlotte home even though her house is in the complete opposite direction from yours?”

“Well people are crazy these days and I’m concerned about her safety.”

“I would believe that Hen BUT I happen to live a few houses down from Charlotte. When I offered to walk her home instead, do you remember what you told me?”

“Nope I don’t. I do believe it has slipped my mind.” I tried to play it off. 

“Oh well let me refresh your memory.” Jasper grinned and leaned back on the couch. “You told me that walking Charlotte home was YOUR THING because you had been doing it so long before I started working at Junk N Stuff.”

“I mean that’s true, why break routine?” I rebutted. 

“Oh yeah? How about the fact that I’m usually a few steps behind you guys on the days that we get off at the same time but you act as if I’m invisible?”

“It’s not my fault that you aren’t as interesting as Char.” I mumbled under my breath. 

“Hey! I heard that.” Jasper scoffed offended. 

“But honestly Jasper, all this proves is that I like spending time with Charlotte more than anyone else. I go out of my way for her because she deserves it. Char is incredible. She’s smart, determined, easy to talk to and she makes me laugh. Not to mention she’s so beautiful, inside and out. I enjoy being around her. She just gets me, you know?”

“Yeeeaaaahhhh and that was you trying to prove that you don’t like her?” Jasper asked incredulously. 

“You got it bad.” He deadpanned.


End file.
